


Destruction Meets a Daisy

by Snarkyowl



Series: The Gods Au [1]
Category: jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: M/M, The Gods Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarkyowl/pseuds/Snarkyowl
Summary: A ficlet to test the waters with a new auWhat happens when the god of destruction meets the god of flowers?





	Destruction Meets a Daisy

Heat beats down upon him like a barrage of arrows, constant and irritating. Uncomfortable. He rolls his shoulders, and then considers dropping his cloak. He knows that would help, but it’s such a staple of his look.

He’s a god, he shouldn’t even feel the heat in the first place.

His mind rumbles to a stop when he sees someone in the flowery meadow ahead of him. Whoever they are, the sun doesn’t seem to hit them as it does every other thing in existence. No, for them it’s dancing off of and around them. The light seems to bend and twist as they do, and the god of destruction and souls finds himself stupefied.

Then, he’s moving again.

The other person stops when they hear him approaching, and he stops dead in his tracks again when he sees their-his-face.

Soft brown hair dusts his forehead, an oddly adorable mustache over his top lip, cheeks sunkissed and covered in freckles. Golden brown eyes meet his, and he’s starstruck. Whoever this man is, he’s gorgeous.

The man gives a cheerful smile and a wave, and it’s all he can do to wave back. His new companion’s shoulders shake in what seems to be a giggle before he bounds closer and offers his hand. Slowly, he reaches out to shake the hand.

It’s so soft-

“My name is Apocalypse.” He finds himself whispering, and the man before him blinks.

Apocalypse’s heart stops for a moment because he thinks the man is going to run away, just as so many others have. Then, the man pulls out a piece of paper and a quill.

[Call me Dapper]

Apocalypse finds himself smiling and nodding, looking back to that beautiful face of Dapper’s.

“It’s an honor to meet you, Dapper.” He says, and again Dapper seems to be giggling at him.

[Honor? You flatter me, sir.]

“One as beautiful as yourself deserves flattery.” When has he ever been one to be so quickly romantic?

It’s odd, but Dapper seems to bring it out of him.

[Beautiful?] Dapper has written on his paper, and Apocalypse nods his head with a small smile.

“Gorgeous, more like.” He corrects, and his heart flutters at the blush coloring Dapper’s cheeks.

He’s going to marry this man.

[You’re a god, then?]

“God of destruction and souls.” Apocalypse nods, and again prepares himself for rejection.

Instead, again, he gets a soft smile as Dapper begins to write once more.

[I’m god of light and flowers.]

All Apocalypse can think as he reads the letters and looks back to Dapper’s face is, what did I do to deserve this?


End file.
